My Suikoden Adventure
by DxInsider
Summary: This is my first Sukioden fic. I don’t own anyone, just myself. There is YAOI in it, but they are just kissing. This is the story of me getting sucked into the game, Suikoden 2. I hope you enjoy it
1. Default Chapter

{This is my first Sukioden fic. I don't own anyone, just myself. There is YAOI in it, but they are just kissing. I hope you enjoy it.}  
  
KEY  
  
**sounds**  
  
[my thoughts]  
  
~~rune bonds~~ This is for me and the 2 heros; we bear 3 of the 24 True Runes.  
  
My Suikoden Adventure  
  
Prologue  
  
By: DxInsider  
  
   
  
Hello my name is Jen and I get sucked into video games. But you're all thinking that, I'm crazy; well honey I am crazy but I'm not lying. The first time I was pulled into a game was Final Fantasy 8; it was so awesome. But I'm not going to get into that, I'm here to tell you about my Suikoden adventure. Let me tell you something, I found out that what the stuff people write on the Yaoi Suikoden mailing list is true; there is yaoi in Suikoden. But for some crazy reason the story changed when I got zapped in, now I got the Black Sword Rune, Jowy is dead and that bastard Luca Blight is still alive. Well lets get on with the tale, I'm going to skip the parts where I'm pulled in and just get on with me meeting a dying Jowy Blight.  
  
Words from me, The Author- Ok it's short, so sue me. I'm working on Ch 1 right now. You will enjoy it. 


	2. Getting the Black Sword Rune

My Suikoden Adventure  
  
Chaptor 1  
  
By: DxInsider  
  
Â   
  
Here's how it started. One minute I'm sitting in my room playing Suikoden 2 and the next I'm in a destroyed camp. The camp was in a clearing surrounded by trees. The bodies of countless dead soldiers lay strewn about. Tiptoeing closer to one of the bodies, I recognize the uniform. These were soldiers of Highland.  
  
[Oh good one Jen, you just wiped out a whole Highland company. I bet you screawed up the whole story now. I told you to be careful when you enter the game. **sighs** Lets see which company you killed.]  
  
I walked around the destroyed camp. There were lifeless men all around me. Slowly weaving through the bodies, I found myself staring face to face with a big tent, still on fire. There was a body near the tent flap, one I easily recognized as Jowy Blight. I rushed over, kneeling next to Jowy, holding him in my lap. He was coughing up blood on his white tunic. His long white bloud hair was still tied back, but it was stained with blood and dirt. He looked up at me with his shadowed blue eyes, full of pain and sorrow.  
  
"Who are you?" He erupted into a fit of coughing after getting out the tree words.  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Ha, I got no friends." He seemed to not be able to stop coughing, but still managed to keep speaking. "Not for all the sins I committed, to both Highland and the City-State."  
  
I shake my head and smile down at him. "You are wrong, Jowy Atreides. The sins that were committed were Jowy Blight's wrongs, not Jowy Atreides'. You do have friends! The children of Lord Genkaku! Rion and Nanami will always be on your side, even if you are on different sides of the battlefield. They're your real friends."  
  
Jowy smiled painfully, looking more like his old self. "You seem to know...a lot about...me and everything. Are you angel?"  
  
I smiled, rather pleased with the compliment. "I'm no angel, just a friend."  
  
Jowy cried out in pain as he coughed up more blood, a chest wound I hadn't noticed also bleeding freely. "My time is growing short, please take this rune, please."  
  
"What?" I frowned, knowing he definitely wouldn't live without his rune.  
  
Jowy removed the black glove from his right hand, revealing the Black Sword Rune. The dark rune was shape like an ornate blade, black with blood red framing it.  
  
"You can't die! You bear one of the 24 True Runes, so you can't die!"  
  
"I want to die though. Please Angel, end my suffering. Please take it, I beg of you."  
  
I look into his eyes, and saw only pain and sorrow. "As you wish." I slowly offered my right hand to him. His hand and my hand touch palm to palm, and I could feel the magic gathering around us.  
  
"Black Sword Rune, please give your power to her so she can protect my love, my life, my Rion." A low musical humming filled the air as crimson light flared from the rune, forcing me to slam my eyes tightly shut.  
  
When I open my eyes again, the rune's mark was embeddled into my palm. Jowy smiled at me gratefully. "Thank you, for freeing me from that True Rune. Please promise me, promise me that you will protect Rion. This is my last request." I see a look of intense need in his eyes, and can't help but consent.  
  
"I promise. Now rest, your work here is done." Those weren't the most poetic or appropriate words, but that was all I could think of.  
  
Jowy smiled one last time and closed his eyes, his breathing slowing then finally stopping. I slowly got up, taking one last long glance at the field filled with the dead, then left for Guardian Castle.  
  
Words from me, The Author- Yeah I kill Jowy. But I didn't mean too. Anyways I'm off to the castle. The army's name is Griever. (I love FF8) Ok, I'm off to work on Ch 2. Oh for people who don't understand what's happening; when I got zapped into the game, there was a explosion and **proof** the whole camp goes up in smoke. 


End file.
